


Under the Pines

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [69]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHALLENGE 22 When Wishes Come True</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Pines

**Team:** Snow  
**Title:** Under the Pines  
**Summary:** Robin decides to teach Regina about living in a forest camp. (Fluff)  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 713

**Under the Pines**

Regina came home to an empty house after a long day at the office. She was tired and just wanted to relax alone with Robin. At least, that had been the plan. 

All the arrangements had been made. Henry was at his grandparents' place for the weekend. Roland was staying with them too. Regina and Robin were supposed to have the place to themselves.

Regina put her keys on the table and frowned. It was quiet. Too quiet. She expected Robin to be in the kitchen cooking something or at least watching TV.

"Robin!?" Regina started to worry when she got no response. She thought he would be home by now.

She headed up to their room to see if Robin was asleep. Regina didn't find Robin on the bed but she did find an arrow with a note tied to it with a red ribbon.

Regina untied the ribbon and read the note.

 

_"Regina,_

_Meet me by the stand of oaks in the forest. I have a surprise for you. Dress warmly._

_Love Robin"_

 

"Dress warmly? What the hell does that mean?" Regina glared at the note before throwing it back on the bed alond with the arrow. "It’s a good thing I love you, Robin Hood."

Regina changed into jeans and a sweater then picked up the arrow and note. She poofed herself to the stand of oaks in the forest.

"Robin!" Regina looked around. "Robin, where are you?"

"Here I am." Robin emerged at the other side of the clearing. "I see you found my note."

"Yes I did." Regina held up the note and arrow then walked over to where he was standing. "Now where is this big surprise you wanted to show me?"

Robin took the arrow from her and put it back in his quiver then he offered her his arm. "It’s right this way."

"Okay." Regina put the note in her pocket and took his arm. She gave it a squeeze and leaned against his shoulder.

Robin led her down a trail to another clearing. Robin pushed the branches aside to get into a clearing in the middle of several tall pines. 

"This is your surprise. I hope you like it." Robin grinned as they stepped through the branches together. 

In the clearing there was a large tent and campfire. There was a bubbling pot hanging over the fire.

Regina stopped in her tracks. "It’s a tent. You brought me here to surprise me with a tent? Robin, we have a house to ourselves and you surprise with a tent in the forest."

"Regina, it’s more than just a tent. It’s our own hideaway from the world. Come inside. Let me show you the rest of it." Robin took her hands in his. "I've worked all day to make it special for you. The least you can do is look at it."

"Fine. Then can we go home?" Regina gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"If you really want to." Robin went over and held up the tent flap for her. "Come."

Regina went inside and looked around at what Robin had done for her. She was overwhelmed by it all.

There were garlands of flowers everywhere. On the back wall there was a bed covered in furs. There was a low table at the foot of the bed set for two. Candle lit up the whole tent with a soft light.

"This is incredible. You did all this by yourself?" Regina blinked away tears as she fought to control her emotions.

"I even killed the rabbit for our supper." Robin slid his hands around her waist. "This is what living in the forest can be like. Simple. All we need is a place to lay our heads and good food to eat. The most important thing is having someone you love to share it with."

Regina turned in his arms and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Shall we stay?” Robin touched his forehead to hers.

“Yes. We stay.” Regina caressed his shoulders. “You know you're the only person I would sleep with in the forest.”

“I am honored, Your Majesty.” Robin pulled her closer and kissed her with all his heart.

Regina relaxed against him as he kissed her. She finally had her happy ending.


End file.
